In electronics manufacturing, a plurality of workpieces, for example, contacts, are often machined from a metal plate. The workpieces are machined by punching or cutting the metal plate with a known punching or cutting tool. However, known methods using the conventional punching or cutting tool have a slow processing speed and low production efficiency. Furthermore, the workpieces machined by the conventional punching or cutting tool have rough edges, reducing the quality of the workpiece.